The Jan and Jason Movie
The Jan and Jason Movie is a 2001 American animated film based on the Jan and Jason series. It was produced by Alevy Productions and Film Roman and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film was released in theaters on July 20, 2001. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Tom Kenny: Jan Soto, Nicko, Gary, Sim *Keith Fergurson: Jason, Bloo *Geo G.: Geo Guy, Little Guy, Gree Guy *Tara Strong: Jenny, Jan's Sister *Nancy Cartwright: Bart Simpson, Pip *Dan Castellaneta: Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot *Hank Azaria: Nick *Tom Kane: Bob, Jan's Dad *Tress MacNeille: Vera *Grey DeLisle: Frankie Foster, Jan's Mom *Phil LaMarr: CJ Transcript Production Jan Soto and Geo G. mentioned in an interview published in the Summer 1988 issue of Jan and Jason Illustrated! that "maybe someday we'll do a Jan and Jason movie". The season two episode "Camp Keep a Good Jan Down" was originally going to be a film, but difficulties were encountered in writing a movie length script, at which point the movie plans were dropped in favor of a season premiere. Jan Soto and Geo G. expressed a wish to make Jantasia, a parody of the Disney film Fantasia. Production for the film began in 1995, and work then began on the script. In 1997, the producers were initially worried that creating a film would have a negative effect on the series, as they did not have enough crew to focus their attention on both projects. As the series progressed, additional writers and animators were hired so that both the series and the film could be produced at the same time. Animation for the film began in October 2000, Soto and Geo rejected making either a live-action or a CGI film, calling the film's animation "deliberately imperfect" and "a tribute to the art of hand-drawn animation". Soto and Geo had ideas for the film, that it would be similar to the hit DreamWorks film Chicken Run. They got down to pre-production in early 2001. The release date was originally set for June 15, 2001, but 20th Century Fox pushed the film to July 20, 2001 to avoid competition with Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. Release Home media The DVD was released on December 21, 2001, in separate widescreen and fullscreen 2-disc editions. It was also released on Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on November 9, 2010. A VHS release was also release on Dcember 21, 2001. Soundtrack Rating This film was rated PG by the MPAA. Sequel On December 2009, a sequel was announced by 20th Century Fox and Film Roman. In 2010, a sneek peek was shown. Jan Soto confirmed "Jan and Jason has had lots of comics, a TV Show, games, specials, TV-movies, and a feature film, but I'm not sure about the sequel". Geo G. answered "well, we already made a sneak peek", showing that it is not 100% dead. On March 25, 2012, Soto and Geo announced that they are working on the script, and the release date is in between 2014 and 2016. Gallery : For the full list, see The Jan and Jason Movie/Gallery. Trivia *During the Jan and Jason argument, the first channel shown in this movie say CFN News. It might stand for 'C'hannel 'F'ox 'N'ews and a parody of CNN News and the CTW (from Sesame Street (untill Season 32)) sign. *This is also the last time Crash Bandicoot appears as he got killed by Jan Soto. *This film has a similar plot to the 2000 film, Chicken Run. Category:Films Category:The Jan And Jason Wiki